Mr Peabody & Sherman in 'The Conjuring'
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: When Sherman is assigned to do a report on Ed and Lorraine Warren, Mr. Peabody uses the WABAC to go to 1971 to experience the frightening case of the Perron house to do the report on. Little did the boy and dog know that there are many spirits roaming this house especially one that is very hateful. Rated T for horror and some jump scares
1. Ed and Lorraine Warren

** A/N: Peabody and Sherman have been through lots together, but nothing could prepare them to solve the mystery of a possessed house in the 1970's with the help of famous Paranormal researchers, Ed and Lorraine Warren. This is "Peabody and Sherman in 'The Conjuring'". Yes, this is a story where Peabody and Sherman travel back in time to experience a horror movie based on events that happened in real life. So, enjoy!**

Sherman came home from school groaning and fell backwards onto the couch. His adoptive father, Mr. Peabody walked up to Sherman and sat down next to him.

"Sherman, is something the matter?" the beagle asked his son.

"I have to do a report on two people I don't even know" Sherman complained muffled into the pillow, but Peabody could be able to understand it.

"It's not someone you chose?" asked Peabody. Sherman got up and looked to his dad.

"No, the teacher assigned them to us. I was gonna do it on you if we were free to choose, but instead I have to do it on..." Sherman paused and took out a piece of paper from his black shorts pocket, unfolded itand read the names on it aloud.

"Ed Warren and Lorraine Warren. I have no idea who those people even are" Sherman said. Peabody's ears perked up when he heard the names.

"Wait, Ed and Lorraine Warren?" asked Peabody. Sherman nodded.

"Oh, those names bring back memories" said Peabody as he walked over to another room and came back out a few minutes later with a photo album.

"Ed and Lorraine Warren are old friends of mine" said Peabody as he opened up the book and flipped open to a page with a photo in black and white of Mr. Peabody with a man, a woman, and a creepy porcelain doll at their feet.

"You know them? Who are they, then?" Sherman asked. Mr. Peabody cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ed and Lorraine Warren are world renowned paranormal investigators. They help people with ghost problems. This case was the very first one I helped them with" said Peabody.

"Really? What was going on?" asked Sherman.

"The doll you see at our feet, my dear Sherman is Annabelle. The doll was a vessel for something dreadful... a demon" Peabody explained. Sherman was shocked to hear this now.

"A demon?" asked Sherman to make sure he heard his father correctly.

"Yes, a demon. The doll belonged to two girls who were roommates and nurses at a hospital. The doll was used as a conduit to try and get inside the body of one of the girls. We had called an exorcist to bless the apartment and we locked Annabelle away for good" said Peabody.

"Can we go see them? I'd like to get an interview with them if that's okay" Sherman asked. Peabody thought about it for a brief moment and then shut the book.

"Alright, but I have to warn you. Paranormal investigation is a serious job, it can be dangerous if not done properly" said Peabody.

"How hard could it be to get rid of a couple of ghosts?" asked Sherman like it was nothing to him.

"Very well, follow me. We're heading to 1971, a time where the Warren's most famous case took place" said Mr. Peabody as he lead Sherman to the WABAC chamber.

As soon as the coordinates were set and the time was set, they traveled to a tall college building and the father and son duo got out.

"Here we are. As of now, they are giving a lecture to a class" Peabody said. They walked into the building and went to the auditorium by following the arrows. Before Mr. Peabody could open the doors, the doors opened up by themselves and a bunch of students accidentally bumped him to the ground.

"Are you okay, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman as he helped his dad up.

"Yes, Sherman, I'm quite alright. No broken bones, no bruises, no bleeding. I'm fine" Peabody said casually. The white beagle spotted Ed and Lorraine at their car putting stuff in the back.

"Come with me, we're about to meet your famous person report subjects" said Peabody as he walked up to the car.

"Ed, Lorraine!" called out Peabody. Ed and Lorraine looked to notice Mr. Peabody standing next to the front of their car with Sherman.

"Mr. Peabody, wow. How long has it been?" asked Lorraine.

"Far too long, my dear Lorraine" Peabody said as he took Lorraine's hand and planted a kiss on it.

"It's nice to see you again" Ed piped in.

"Likewise" said the beagle. He then noticed Sherman standing behind him and spoke back to Ed and Lorraine.

"Ed, Lorraine, this is my son, Sherman. He has a report to do for school, and his teacher assigned them a certain person to write about, and he got assigned to you guys" said Peabody.

"It's nice to meet you" Lorraine said as she shook Sherman's hand.

"I think it would be a good idea, wouldn't you think so?" asked Ed to Lorraine about the report.

"Why not?" she said.

"Excuse me" a new voice spoke up. All four looked behind them to see a tall, tan Asian man with a pale white woman with bruises on her arms standing next to them.

"Yes, Drew?" asked Ed.

"There's someone here who wants to speak with you" Drew said. He then left her to talk with them.

"Hi, I-I'm Carolyn Perron. I think there's something going on in my house" said Carolyn with nervousness in her voice. Peabody recognized the dread in her voice.

"Okay, um, we'll take a look at it in a wee-" before Ed could finish, Carolyn spoke up.

"No, I need someone to look at it right now" Carolyn said with fright.

"You have a daughter, right? You would do anything for her. That's how I feel for my family. Just, please" Carolyn begged. Ed, Lorraine, and Peabody looked to one another and then spoke.

"Alright, we'll be there first thing in the morning" Lorraine said.

"Thank you" Carolyn said with hope beaming on her face with a weak smile and then walked away.

"Would you like to help us handle this one?" asked Ed to Peabody.

"The honor would be all mine" said Peabody.

"And since Sherman has a report to do, I don't see why he can't help too" Lorraine said.

"Yes!" Sherman cheered.

"Also, you're welcome to stay with us while we're working" Ed offered.

"Thank you, Ed" Peabody said. He got in the car in the backseat and Sherman got in with him. When the car drove away, Peabody rolled the window down and stuck his head out and howled at the wind being blown in his face.

"Dog instincts, they get in the way sometimes" Sherman said to Ed and Lorraine as they saw what Peabody was doing.

**A/N: There you have it, chapter 1. If any of you have seen 'The Conjuring' before, then this will make a whole lot of sense to you, if not, all of you readers out there are in for a history lesson in paranormal activity since 'The Conjuring' was based on true events.**

** Anyways, I should let you know that this is the beginning of a series where Mr. Peabody and Sherman are seen in various movies we know and love joining the main characters. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Sherman sees Rory

** A/N: Here is chapter 2 of 'Mr. Peabody and Sherman in 'The Conjuring''. Now Peabody and Sherman are not only getting Sherman's famous person report done, but they're helping famous ghost and demon hunters, Ed and Lorraine Warren solve the mystery of a haunted house. So, here is where we left off. Enjoy!**

After spending their first night at the Warren's place, Peabody and Sherman were in the back seats of Ed and Lorraine's car in their way to the Perron residence. When they arrived, the car was parked in front of a large white house that looked very old.

"This is the place, alright" Ed said as all four of them got out the car. When they got to the porch, Lorraine knocked on the door, and Roger Perron and Carolyn Perron answered the door.

"Come on in" Roger said, inviting the four of them into the house.

"Kids, this is Mr. and Mrs. Warren and their friends Mr. Peabody and his son Sherman" Carolyn introduced them to their five daughters.

"Good morning, girls. It's nice to meet you" Mr. Peabody said. The youngest daughter gasped and got wide eyed and showed a smile.

"A talking dog! I told you they could!" she shouted to the middle daughter, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"These are our daughters, Andrea, Nancy, Christine, Cindy, and April" said Roger.

"Hi" they said at separate times. Sherman just waved to them. He looked around the living room to see bedding and mattresses and pillows on the floor.

'With everything going on right now, they're probably too afraid to sleep in their own rooms' Sherman thought to himself. Peabody turned to Carolyn and spoke.

"Anyways, where did this all begin?" Carolyn had no problem complying with the beagle's questions.

"When we began smelling something awful. It smells like something just died" Carolyn said.

"A deathly smell is normally a sign of demonic activity" said Lorraine. Ed then noticed the doors to another room were tied shut by ropes at the knobs. Roger spoke as soon as he saw Ed staring at the tied shut knobs.

"Oh, that's to keep those doors shut to stop the banging. Because it just bangs all night long" Roger said as he tapped on the wall three times with his hand.

"Does it come in threes?" Ed asked. Roger nodded.

"Sometimes it's meant as an insult to the trinity. The father, the son, the holy spirit" Ed explained. Sherman got a little creeped out but then followed Peabody, Roger, Ed, Lorraine, and Carolyn up the stairs.

"The clocks stop at three o' seven every morning" said Carolyn as they got to the top floor to where the stairs ended. Sherman walked over to some picture frames sitting on the table and picked one up to reveal the glass in the frames had been cracked. Roger recognized Sherman observing the glass and spoke.

"We had to take those down because something kept knocking them down off the walls at night" he said.

After a while of looking around the house, Lorraine went down to the basement to take a look. Sherman was about to follow her down but Peabody stopped him.

"Sherman, I have a job for you. The youngest daughter hes been seeing this boy named 'Rory' I need you to talk to April about it. She's in her room right now. Can you handle it?" asked Peabody.

"Sure" said the boy walking upstairs to see April playing tea party with her dolls and on the plastic table next to the fake teapot was a wooden octagon shaped music box that looked like a circus tent and had a wind up key on the side.

"Hi there" said Sherman as he walked inside and sat down in front of April on the other end of the table.

"Hi, Sherman" April greeted.

"So, Mr. Peabody tells me you have a little imaginary friend?" asked Sherman with a smile.

"He's not imaginary, and his name is Rory. He lives here too" April told him.

"Oh really?" asked Sherman playfully.

"Yeah, but he's always sad" she said.

"Why's that?" Sherman asked with en eyebrow raised.

"He won't tell me. But, I think something bad happened to him" April explained.

"Do you wanna see him?" she asked. Sherman just shrugged and said "Uh, sure". April handed Sherman the circus tent shaped music box.

"When the music stops, you'll see him in the mirror standing behind you" she said. Sherman got a look that was just plain confused. He lifted the lid of the box to reveal a circular mirror with a white spiral pattern painted on the mirror with some of the paint faded. On the bottom of the music box was a little white clown with yellow fake hair and a blue hat, and a red nose.

"Well, here it goes" Sherman says aloud to himself as he winds up the key and the music began playing. The clown head popped up and down and the mirror on the bottom of the lid of the box rotated clockwise. Sherman looked into the mirror as the music played and when the music began to slow down, he saw something in the mirror. A pale white skinned boy with a black bowl haircut, hie eyes eyes are black all around. The boy's clothes were a black long sleeved shirt with a white pilgrim-like collar, and black shorts.

"Woah!" Sherman shouted in surprise after seeing the boy in the mirror. He fell backwards out the chair and then looked behind him to see that there was no boy, he was gone.

"Are you okay?" April asked. Sherman looked up to April.

"Yeah, just a little jumpy that's all" Sherman said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Thanks for showing me, April" Sherman said.

"Your welcome" April said with her hands behind her back and a smile. Sherman giggled a bit nervously and sped out the room.

"Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody!" shouted Sherman as he ran outside to the backyard to see his dog-father with Ed and Lorraine standing underneath a tree and in front of a dock that lead to a lake that looked big enough for fishing.

"What's wrong?" asked the white beagle.

"I saw Rory. He was standing behind me in the mirror" said Sherman. Peabody's eyes widened and looked down to his hind paws in concern.

"Well, you're not the only one scared by this experience. Lorraine said something terrible happened in this house when she used her abilities in the basement" Peabody explained. Lorraine was a natural-born psychic and it helped with her and her husband's cases. Lorraine looked behind her and up to the tree with a look of horror on her face.

"Oh my God" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" asked Peabody.

"What is it?" Ed asked. Only Lorraine could see what she saw. But hanging from the tree on a rope noose was a woman in a white satin night-down. Peabody, Sherman, and Ed looked to where Lorraine is looking to see nothing. But even if they couldn't see what Lorraine saw, with Peabody listening to her in the basement and Sherman seeing Rory, they all knew officially that the house was haunted.

**A/N: It's confirmed! The house is haunted! Keep in mind 'The Conjuring' was based on an actual case study by Ed and Lorraine Warren (Their most famous case is known as the Amityville Horror, which some of you are already familiar with). Also, in the movie, Lorraine is the one that sees Rory, but I decided for the sake of horror, have Sherman see the pale skinned pilgrim boy ghost in the music box mirror. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. The Curse of Bathsheba Sherman

** A/N: Last chapter, Peabody and Sherman have discovered that the house they are investigating IS haunted. And if you're wondering which of the cases the Warrens did was based on in 'The Conjuring' it was the Harrisville Haunting and it happened right before 'Amityville Horror'. In this chapter, we will dig into the house's origins on why it's haunted. Enjoy!**

After getting a brief interview with Carolyn and Roger Perron, the Warrens, Peabody, and Sherman went back to the Warren residence. The time was now 9:00 pm and Peabody tucked Sherman into bed.

"I'm sorry you had to see what you saw at the house, Sherman" said Peabody, apologizing for his son seeing Rory in the music box mirror April showed him.

"It's okay, Mr. Peabody. Now I know that the house it really haunted and I'm excited to do my report on something like this" Sherman said. After saying that, Sherman yawned and shut his eyes a bit. The white beagle took his son's glasses off and placed them on the nightstand right next to the bed.

"Goodnight, Sherman" Peabody said ruffling his son's hair and walking to the door.

"Goodnight, Mr. Peabody" Sherman said as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Peabody shut the door and walked downstairs to the living room where Ed and Lorraine sat at a large wooden table.

"He's asleep. Did I miss anything?" Peabody asked as he took his seat.

"Only this" Ed said. He clicked the play button on a tape recorder and listened to the recording.

"It's November 1st, 1971, I'm sitting here with Carolyn Perron who with her and her family has been experiencing supernatural occurrences. You may begin" said Ed's voice on the recording. The part where Carolyn was supposed to be talking was silent.

"Nothing" Ed said before turning off the tape and rewinding it.

"That is strange" Peabody said. Lorraine was the next to speak.

"You guys are not gonna believe this. I looked into the history of the house, and the first owner was a woman named Bathsheba Sherman, she was one of the many women to be accused of witchcraft during the Salem witch trials" Lorraine said as she showed some photographs of the house with the tree in the backyard with a noose hanging from it.

"She conducted witchcraft and spells in the very house the Perrons are living in right now. One day she gave birth to a baby and used it as a sacrifice and threw it into a fireplace where a fire was started" Lorraine continued. Peabody was shocked to hear something like this.

"She took her God-given gift and used it against him" Peabody piped in.

"Exactly. But you guys are not gonna believe this next part. At exactly three o' seven AM after she sacrificed the baby she climbed to the top of the tree in the backyard, tied a noose to the big branch, put the rope around her neck, proclaimed her love to Satan, cursed anyone who tried to take her land and then hung herself" Lorraine concluded. Peabody knew it, the house wasn't just haunted, it was CURSED.

"Curses were common when witches and warlocks wanted enemies destroyed. Not to mention Carolyn said that clocks stopped at three o' seven in the morning" Peabody said.

"Exactly, the clocks stop at the exact same time the witch killed herself in the 1800's" said Lorraine, she then placed a map on the table that showed the property where the house was, and several red dots that were scattered along the property.

"This is a map of the original 200 acre farm, but the government subdivided it and sold off. There have been complaints of entities haunting these parts of the property as well" she said.

"The problem was, they didn't know the property was cursed and anyone who owned these properties ended up dying" Peabody pointed out.

"Exactly" Lorraine said before pulling out a photo of an obese woman dressed as a pilgrim with Rory, the same ghost boy Sherman saw in April's music box.

"That's the boy Sherman saw in the mirror" Peabody pointed out.

"Rory, the same boy April and Sherman saw used to live on one part of the property with his mother went missing and his mother killed herself after that. There was another boy who drowned in the pond here, not too far away from the house. And there was a woman who worked as a drudgery maid at a neighboring home, she committed suicide too" Lorraine said.

"People took her land" Ed said. A click noise could be heard and Ed, Lorraine, and Peabody looked to the tape recorder that began playing by itself. All three were spooked by this when it turned on by itself.

t's November 1st, 1971, I'm sitting here with Carolyn Perron who with her and her family has been experiencing supernatural occurrences. You may begin" after that part of the tape played again, there wasn't silence, but deep grumbling that sounded very demonic. Soon gibberish words were being said in between the grumbling in the same deep dark voice the grumbling came from.

"Oh my God" Peabody said as he listened in on the recording of the grumbling and gibberish.

"Who's voice is that?" asked Ed. Lorraine and Peabody shrugged, neither of them knew. They could only assume there was something else that couldn't be seen in the room with them and it spoke when Carolyn did in the microphone and canceled out her voice.

** A/N: There you have it! The origins on why the Harrisville house is haunted, or cursed. It's all explained in the movie, but this is also what happened in the actual case. Consider this story, as I called it in chapter 1, a paranormal history lesson. Now ghost/demon/witch hunting gets real when we get to the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
